A Empty Bed
by LadiiAJ95
Summary: Byakuya has always had somone to wake up to in the morning. Now he realizes that this person is gone, and that the empty spot on his bed will remain there for a long time. Oneshot


**This is just a Oneshot That I came up with a while ago. Hope you like it, and please review. oh and I am writing in Byakuya's P.O.V kay.**

I would just stare at that same spot, a empty and lonely feeling shrouded the room, almost suffocating. My eyes would just scan that lowly spot looking for any traces of a person being left behind.

I looked in vain, no one was there, no one was going to fill that space in my bed or in my heart. I longed to see her smile, her wonderful smile that I awoke to everymorning. The only thing that got me through the day, that made me look foward to coming home was her smile.

It was warm and inviting and always made my mask break apart. It broke every single piece until I was completely vournerable, somway that I only felt when I was with her. She made me feel like more than just a noble, she made me realize that I didnt have to wear that mask. She melted my cold exterior and made me belive that somtimes it is okay to be open.

It seems like just yesterday that she was sleeping by my side. I could feel her settle breathing on my chest and her warm body pressed against mine.

I could smell her wonderful scent, it was of strawberries and flowers. It was the smell that made me feel warm inside that intruded all of my senses and locked them into a inticeing spell.

In the mornings she would wake me up by calling my name in her sweet whisper of a voice. It was like an angel was calling to me.

I would open my eyes and the first thing I would see is her smile, that would make me smile as well. Smiling was an action that I was not used to, my lips werent adjusted to curving in that way. When I was with her, the smiles just came naturally, they stayed glued to my lips until she left my presance. Then they would return to there normal frowning state.

I would caress her small face, it was always warm and soft. Her eyes would gaze into mine, it would break all of the berriers that were Kuchiki Bykauya and just leave a regular guy who was helplessly in love.

My hands would then begin to move a strand of hair out of her face so I could examine her natural beauty. When the sun poured into the room it hilighted her already amazing features, it truly made her look like an angel. Her soft hair sprawlled out on the pillow, a smile plasterd on her lips and her eyes digging into mine, along with the soft glow of the sun in the morning was what I always looked foward to.

We would stay in bed for longer than needed. Just laying under the covers warm and toasty. Her feet would search for mine in the endless sea of blankets that surounded us and when she found them, she tangled our feet together.

She would pull the covers closer around us and wrap her arms around my neck locking them there. I would pull her closer to me and wrap my arms around her tiny waist.

We stayed like that for a long time, our bodies entertwined with oneanother and the blankets securing us from the elements and from whoever wanted to intrude, it would also close out anything in the background. It was only the two of us laying under layers and layers of blankets.

Time would stop completely when we were under the blankets. We wouldnt talk, we wouldnt say a word. We would just stare at each other and have a whole converstion with our eyes.

Just looking at her was a whole conversation. The way her eyes lit up would tell me she had a good sleep, or if they were dinmed it told me she had a nightmare.

She would smile and make her eyes wide when she didnt want to leave the bed no matter how many times I signaled that it was time to go. She would pull herself even closer to me and place small kisses on my lips when she knew it was time for me to leave so I could complete my missions as a captain.

She was the best thing that ever happend to me, she made me want to stay in the sheets with her forever and never leave our warm sanctuary; the sanctuary that we built out of our pure love and will to stay together.

Then one day I woke up and she was gone. I didnt hear my name being called when I awoke, I didnt see her refreshing smile, I couldnt caress her beautiful face or inhale her amazing scent.

I would wait for her feet to search for mine but they never came. No one locked there arms around my neck and nobody would talk to me without words. No one would ask me to stay when I had to go, and our santcuary was now a cold empty cave.

Everday the sun would shine, it would shine on a empty spot on my bed. It would illuminate what was no longer there for me to touch or hold or protect.

I would stare at the spot hoping that if I waited long enough I would hear my name.

I never thought that my bed would be so empty. It felt like a part of me was ripped out of my chest and tossed out into the cold, it felt like I had been impaled by the brutal truth that I no longer had the one I loved. I no longer had somone to sleep next to and wake up to. I no longer had anything to look foward to in the morning, the only thing I woke up to was a cold empty spot next to me.

So everyday my bed was empty my mask would return, it would grow harder and harder and my lips wouldnt make that same smile anymore. Smiling was somthing that was foreign to me, like a language that I forgot and would take a long time to learn again. My mask grew so thick that nothing could penitrate it, and vounerablility was no longer an option. I grew colder and colder until I couldnt even feel my self breathe.

Every part of me was now frozen, especially my heart. It was now enclosed in a thick layer of ice that could not be melted. My mask was now permanantly attached to me.

My bed was now cold and lonely, the feeling wasnt warm or inviting it was somthing that haunted me everyday. That loney empty spot just kept reminding me that I will always have an empty bed.


End file.
